No Buses
by BlueSkyMoon
Summary: Problemas, problemas y más problemas... ¿Por qué los triángulos amorosos no podían ser menos complicados? Ah, la gente debería elegir mejor de quien se enamora.


**_"No Buses"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclamer: Gintama no me pertenece, yo sólo hago uso de sus maravillosos personajes_**

 _ **One Shot basado en la canción de Arctic Monkeys "No Buses" (preciosidad)**_

 ** _Advertencias: Algo de Yuri. Posible OoC_**

 ** _Aclaraciones: Tanto Kagura como Soyo cuentan con dieciséis o diecisiete años. La edad de Sougo, entonces, rondaría entre los veinte._**

.

.

Las cosas de chicas constaban básicamente en pintarse las uñas, comprar ropa, hacer pucheros, ser lindas y sumisas. Etiquetas y etiquetas sumamente molestas. ¿Que una mujer no podía pelear y darle igual si su ropa se manchaba de lodo? Estupideces, hasta la misma Soyo lo creía porque veía a su amiga Kagura pelear hasta que su ropa se teñía de lodo y le seguía pareciendo una chiquilla hermosa.

Sin embargo, quería pintarse las uñas ese día. Llevaría a su adorada amiga aunque fuese arrastrando a un salón de belleza. Así fue, por que las mentiras sutiles siempre funcionan. Está vez el helado no era una boutique, era un salón de belleza.

Kagura suspiró, y vio a Soyo de reojo, quien lucía ilusionada y con una dulce sonrisa. No se negó, no podía negarse con semejante rostro afable. Después de todo, podrían ir a comer pizzas después.

Dejó que hicieran con sus uñas lo que quisieran, quizá un espléndido y resplandeciente rojo no les vendría mal.

.

.

—Golpee tan fuerte a un monstruo que mis uñas quedaron llenas de sangre—Presumía Kagura, altiva y sin dejar de poner las uñas a la vista

Sougo sonrió y, con suma malicia, quiso burlarse:

—¿Desde cuándo la sangre es tan brillante?

—Yo soy brillante—Contestó ella de inmediato

Aquel joven de castaños cabellos soltó carcajadas impregnadas de ironía.

Quiso contestarle—con algo hiriente, lo más probable—pero su celular sonó. No tenía que ser muy listo para saber quién era. Le contestaría cuando terminara su charla (discusión) y alguno de los dos terminara con una fractura; sin embargo, Kagura pudo notar de reojo quien había mandado el mensaje: Kaori, el nombre de alguna mujer. No es que fuera una "curiosa de lo ajeno", pero últimamente se le había dado ver quien enviaba mensajes a él móvil de Sougo en específico.

Su semblante se volvió oscuro, y sin ánimos dijo:

—Además, ¿no sería genial ver tu rostro de este color después del puñetazo que te daré?

Se limitó a decir aquello antes de alejarse de él. No estaba de humor para soportarlo un minuto más.

Okita quedó algo confundido. Verla marcharse tan de repente y furiosa le hizo preguntarse si había sido más castroso con ella que otras veces. Está bien, él no era un pan dulce, pero no había hecho nada malo.

Kagura apresuro el paso y fue al puesto de ramen más cercano, donde se sentó furiosa. El dueño la miró, y con algo de temor le preguntó si quería algo. Ella respondió que quería un tazón.

Como un borracho, pidió otra ración luego de terminar la que pidió antes. El hombre le hizo el gusto, ya que su tenue silueta reflejaba su tristeza y su cólera. A pesar de que los platos que llevaba se acumularon como una torre en la mesa, ella no parecía estar llena. Así que cuando terminó, sólo le dijo al dueño en una nota que un tal Okita Sougo pagaría por todo.

Triste, continuó vagando hasta que las deslumbrantes luces de una enorme residencia la hicieron detenerse. Tocó el timbre, y casi de inmediato salió un sirviente. Ese hombre no necesitó preguntarle nada, sólo la dejo entrar; la conocía para continuar con esos absurdos rituales.

—Qué bueno que vienes...—Esa amena y amable voz retumbó en sus oídos

Esa pelirroja no dudó más y corrió hacia Soyo, y sin más la rodeó con los brazos. No lo hizo fuerte, temía romperla, pero fue suficiente para que aquella joven de ojos marrón sintiera la angustia de su amiga.

Ese día vieron películas y conversaron hasta que los exiguos rayos del sol les avisaron que el amanecer hacia su aparición.

Oh Kagura, quería llorar al sentir la gentileza de Soyo. No le parecía justo que alguien como ella estuviera enamorada de un completo idiota sin sentimientos como ese sádico.

.

.

De nuevo ese tema, ese molesto tema. Quería decirle que había frio, hasta hablar del clima era más interesante.

—¿Tú crees que el este libre hoy?—Preguntó esa princesa

Tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos en el suelo.

—¿Cómo voy a saber?—Kagura mentía, lo había visto con una chica unas horas atrás, pero era mejor contestar con evasivas, no quería verla triste... Todo menos eso

Rió nerviosa.

—Ya veo...—Contestó Soyo

La Yato se levantó del asiento de la mesa de la cafetería y, con una gran sonrisa, le ofreció la mano a su amiga para que fueran por unos helados.

—Dicen que los helados que están a una cuadra están deliciosos—Sonrió esa pelirroja

Soyo sonrió y fueron juntas hasta aquel lugar.

.

.

—¿Pu...Puedo salir contigo Okita-san?

Soyo estaba nerviosa, sus orbes café estaban pegados al piso y sus piernas temblaban. No sabía cuánto tiempo podía aguantar de pie antes de derrumbarse.

—Eh... Bueno—Él se llevó la mano a la nuca. No estaba nervioso, quizá un poco incómodo y sorprendido—Te aviso, ¿Está bien?

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo. Con ella procuraba ser más amable que como lo era con los demás, así que sabía que si le decía que no podría verla llorar y ese no era su objetivo.

Kagura llegó en el instante en el que él contestó. Estaba perdida, así que con cautela decidió esconderse detrás de una pared para no ser escuchada.

Decidió quedarse más tiempo, esperando para ir a algún puesto con la princesa. Iba a matar a ese idiota si la veía con los ojos húmedos.

Unos pasos acercándose la hicieron estar alerta, así que apretó los labios y cerró los parpados. No quería ser descubierta escuchando la plática de ellos dos.

—¿Kagura-chan?—Era esa chica de oscuros cabellos

—Am...—Rió nerviosa—Quería hablar con el idiota...

Soyo asintió, y se despidió de ella con una alegre sonrisa. Kagura suspiró y, girando la cabeza tan maquinalmente como un robot, pudo ver a su rival observándola desde arriba con la mirada aburrida.

—¿Y a ti que mosco te ha picado?—Le preguntó, intrigado por su sospechosa actitud

Aquello la cabreó, y no dudó en propinarle un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

—Maldita...—Se quejó, tocando su adolorido estomago

—Muérete cara de vomito—Respondió ella con desdén—Quiero preguntarte algo

El recuperó la compostura, y cansado aceptó. Pronto se vengaría.

—¿Saldrás con Soyo-chan?—Lo miro con seriedad

Sougo quedó algo confundido con aquella pregunta. Estaba bien que era su amiga, pero meterse en esos asuntos le pareció absurdo. Sin embargo, pensó que era el momento de sonreír.

—¿Por qué?—Interrogó, divertido

—Eso a ti que te importa—Contestó la Yato de inmediato, sin perder la compostura—¿Y por qué sonríes como subnormal?

El rió a carcajadas. Esa pregunta lo tomó sorpresa, pero lo hizo más la mirada intensa de ella hacia su persona. Era como si esos hermosos orbes zafiro lo retaran a cada instante.

—Lo que yo haga es mi problema tonta—Está vez decidió contestar más cortante

Eso invadió de cólera a Kagura, quien de inmediato se volteó.

—Lo sé, bastardo—Concluyó, no sin antes decir:—Espero que está vez no seas tan hijo de puta

Se marchó esa pelirroja sin dar vuelta atrás. Y ese chico la observó marcharse, con ese sentimiento de impotencia corriendo por sus venas.

"China, estas muy rara, ¿No crees?" Pensó mientras veía su silueta alejarse. Sonreía de medio lado.

Ella era linda a su manera.

.

.

Kagura no era paranoica, ni mucho menos una acosadora, no obstante, estaba detrás del "bastardo hijo de puta". Escondida en los arbustos, viendo como este conversaba con una bella mujer de voz chillante.

No tenía encanto a parte de su cara y su cuerpo, pensaba Kagura. Pero, era más que evidente que Sougo y esa fémina estaban en una cita.

"Se está haciendo el interesado, semejante idiota" Pensó ella, observándolos con binoculares.

Se los quitó y tomó de su jugo de manzana. El calor esos días azotaba como una oleada de fuego.

—Deberías buscar a otro—Soltó junto a un suspiro

Quiso volver a ponerse sus binoculares, pero alguien más se los arrebató.

Su mirada azul y la carmín de él chocaron.

Sabía que estaba en problemas. Así que las gotas de sudor no tardaron en asomarse en su frente. Tragó saliva, rió a carcajadas nerviosa y se llevó el dedo meñique a la nariz.

—¿Por qué debería buscar a otro?—Dijo ese joven. Tenía la mirada de un pez muerto

Kagura rió más fuerte.

—Porque...—Titubeó esa pelirroja—Hay muchas razones... Mírate nada más, la tipa debe estar loca

—Lo hago todos los días cuando me observo en el espejo—Expresó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

—Vaya tipo más narcista me topé—Comentó ella, algo hastiada—¿Por eso no pretendes bajar algún día de esa nubecita? Te detesto por eso...

Okita la observó de los pies hasta la cabeza y pudo comprobar que estaba molesta. Sus brazos cruzados, y ese terrible brillo en los ojos que lucía peligroso fueron suficiente.

—Lo sé, y yo también te detesto—Respondió ese castaño sin dejar de observarla

Kagura no esperó otra respuesta, y movió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no puedes sólo elegir una?

Preguntó aquello con la mirada dolida, y comenzó a alejarse, sin siquiera voltear a ver y recordar que olvidaba sus binoculares. Ya habría tiempo para eso después.

Ese sádico sintió una corriente atravesarlo, así como una punzada en el pecho.

"¿Podría ser...?"

.

.

Sougo había confirmado lo de la cita, por lo que Soyo estaba más feliz y radiante que otras veces. A Kagura eso la hizo sonreír también, ver a esa chica de largos cabellos tan deslumbrante la hacía feliz y casi olvidar con la clase de patán con el que iba a salir.

—¿Cómo me veo?—Preguntó ella, dando vueltas con su hermosa yukata y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Kagura sonrió y, con un largo suspiro, sus mejillas se fueron tiñendo de un leve carmesí.

—Más bella...

Soyo abrazó a su amiga, y con un beso en el moflete se despidió.

La de cabellos bermellón se marchó, tenía que hacer muchas cosas como ir de compras con Gin y Shinpachi, luego, si tenía tiempo, llevar de paseo a Sadaharu.

Algunas horas pasaron cuando estuvo de regreso, y quiso irse de inmediato a casa a comer. No había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo decentemente, y su estómago lo exigía. Su mal humor se hacía notar.

No supo en que instante, ese breve instante, su corazón dio un vuelco. Tragó saliva, ya que la boca se le había secado, y una profunda rabia la invadió.

Corrió, soltando todo lo que tenía en sus bolsas y se detuvo cuando estuvo a un metro a la razón de su congoja. No quería ser demasiado incomprensible.

Aquella princesa estaba sentada en una banca, en esa donde había prometido que vería a ese nefasto policía, y en la cual permanecía sentada aún. Algunas lágrimas escurrían de sus tersas mejillas, y otras ya se habían secado. Sus labios temblaban y sus manos apretaban la tela de su yukata.

—Soyo-chan...—Kagura trató de acariciar su cabello, queriéndola consolar

Sin embargo, está no dijo nada. Ni lo hizo cuando salió corriendo cubriéndose los ojos.

Kagura apretó los dientes y los puños, y chisteó la lengua. Tenía ganas de cumplir sus amenazas.

.

.

Esa Yato estaba sentada en la banca del parque. Aquello no sonaba extraño, más que una escena normal como la que cualquier día se podía ver en ese lugar. No obstante, era de noche y llovía. Su ropa estaba completamente empapada, y sus ojos (vacíos) no veían más que las gotas cayendo al suelo.

Unos pasos mojados comenzaron a hacerse más sonoros, retumbando en el agua.

—Sé que los idiotas no pueden resfriarse, pero este frío y lluvia van a anular eso si sigues sentada ahí

Una silueta vestida de negro y una sombrilla en mano se acercó a ella. Sus ojos, retándolo y nublados lo vieron con desdén. Y lo hicieron más cuando vio a Sougo actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Él era una completa basura.

Kagura se levantó de ahí y, sin anticipación, fue directo con su puño a la cara de ese chico de cabellos castaños.

La diferencia de fuerza era en esos momentos cuando más de hacía notar. Ella era alguien fuerte, lo suficiente para dejar noqueado a alguien y que este no pudiera levantase una semana entera. Por lo que ver a su némesis volar unos cuantos metros no fue una sorpresa. Aun así no fue suficiente, aun sentía ese cosquilleo en sus puños.

—¿¡Qué mierda te pasa China!?-Protestó Okita (Aun en el suelo), viendo como su nariz no paraba de sangrar-¿Te has vuel...

—¡Cállate pedazo de mierda!—Lo interrumpió. Su mirada denotaba lo dolida que estaba. Eso provocó que él se quedara callado—¿Por qué no viniste cuando ella te lo pidió?

Al concluir de decir aquello se lanzó de nuevo contra él, y ese joven de ojos carmesí esquivó como mejor pudo. Lidiar con alguien tan cabreado—Y que contara con una fuerza monstruosa—no era para nada fácil. Sabía que si continuaba así, en cualquier momento vería su cabeza como lo estaba el piso con cada golpe fallido de ella. Entonces, sin titubear más, sacó su katana queriendo detenerla. Está rozó con el vientre de su contrincante y un hilo de sangre escurrió, manchándolo. La de orbes zafiros ni siquiera se inmutó y continuó atacando.

—¡China para esto!—Pidió él cuando el filo de su katana chocó con el blanco cuello de ella, y la punta de la sombrilla de Kagura estaba a escasos centímetros del corazón de Sougo—No puedes venir a atacarme como si nada... Sé que eres una bestia con el cerebro fuera de la cabeza, pero esta vez te has pasado

Esa pelirroja estaba encima de él, estática y sin retirar su arma de su contrincante. Sus gruesos cabellos caían como una cascada, escurriendo agua. La lluvia aún no se detenía, marchaba con aun más fuerza.

Esperó los reclamos y gritos de ella, todo a excepción de lo que vio unos segundos después: Sus ojos húmedos, y sus lindos y rosados labios temblar enfrente de sus ojos. Las gotas heladas de la lluvia que caían sobre su rostro, se volvieron cálidas, y otras, eran de un escarlata que, al llegar a su piel, se mezclaban entre la nítida e insípida agua.

Había llegado demasiado lejos.

—Te odio. Te odio. Te odio—Repitió una y otra vez Kagura, limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su suéter, en un vano intento de que el ardor en sus cristalinos desapareciese

Él apartó su katana, y quedó inerte debajo de ella. No tenía mucho que decir y hacer, más que escucharla decir cuanto lo odiaba. Oyendo la sonoridad de las gotas en el suelo y los terribles rayos que iluminaban en instantes la terrible escena.

Ambos se enfermarían, eso era seguro. Y eso, acompañado de los espantosos golpes que tendrían que curar, les parecía lo de menos. Nunca habían peleado así, en que uno de los dos peligraba. Y Kagura lo hizo, sin embargo, con aquella mirada trémula e ida.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan insensible?—Cuestionó ella, con la voz quebrada—¿¡Por qué!? ¿No puedes ser más dulce y corresponderle a Soyo-chan? Sólo quiero verla sonreír...

El balde de agua fría no tardó en caer. Idiota, era un gran idiota. Había llenado su cabeza de cosas sin sentido y hasta ese momento se percató de aquello. Siempre supo que las chicas enamoradas se veían más hermosas, y _esa china_ le parecía hermosa. Verla sollozar de pronto se volvió algo repulsivo para él. Él era repulsivo.

Le recogió un mechón de su rojizo cabello, comprobando así que era su linda rival. La había lastimado sin querer.

Entonces, la quitó de encima y se levantó. Kagura no protestó, continuó inmóvil mientras Sougo se alejaba, sin embargo, luego de un rato sus labios no conservaron el silencio, dejando en claro que no estaba muerta en vida.

—¡Con que sepa que le vuelvas a hacer daño está vez si te mataré bastardo!—Gritó, manteniendo los ojos sobre él

Okita no contestó, más que con una despedida con la mano. No quería hablar para no herirla más. Podía ser un hijo de puta con ella (Y con muchas más), pero está vez simplemente se calló y continuó caminando.

Quizá estaba de más decirle que no pudo llegar a la cita por que se atravesaron unos villanos y tuvo que enfrentarles. También, por supuesto, que en su bolsillo izquierdo traía un collar que pensó que combinarían bastante bien con sus brillantes y preciosos ojos azules. No había tiempo para decirle semejante sarta de tonterías, se enfadaría más.

Sonrió, y pensó que él no era el bastardo, lo era la vida. ¿Estaba de más ir por un pastel y la salsa picante?

.

.

Kagura, con la ropa empapada caminó sin saber a dónde diablos iba. La sangre escurría de su cabeza y labios, así como sabía que el abdomen le ardía. Bueno, no era como si ese sádico la hubiese librado mejor, su ojo tenía un gran morado que de seguro mañana dolería como los mil demonios—Además de otros golpes que, sino rompieron huesos, si dejarían marca—, por lo que no se sintió tal mal consigo misma. En conclusión, los dos habían acabado como mierda.

No obstante, ella contaba con él beneficio de recuperarse antes. Sus heridas no tardarían más que unos días. De débil no tenía nada.

Pronto, escuchó su nombre y su corazón se detuvo a la par de las gotas caer al suelo.

—¡Kagura-chan!—Exclamó Soyo, quien, apretando su sombrilla con fuerza, fue a ver a su amiga—¿Que te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

—Yo... eh… Me caí—Tartamudeó esa pelirroja

—Ten más cuidado… Creo que tengo un pañuelo...—Esa princesa buscaba algo en su bolsa

Cuando lo encontró, aprovechó para limpiarle la cara, lo cual provocó que ese pañuelo se tiñera de rojo. Su rostro reflejaba su preocupación, lo que hizo que Kagura se sintiera mal.

—Hace frío, vamos a mi casa y termino de curarte—Explicó Soyo

Esa Yato vio el camino inundado. Sería horrible que aquella joven se enfermara por ser tan amable con ella. No dudó más y levantó a Soyo para llevarla en su espalda. Esta trató de zafarse, pero, al ver la insistencia de Kagura de que podía mojarse los pies aún más, desistió. Así que se agarró con fuerza.

—¿No estas lastimada?—Preguntó la de oscuros cabellos

—Un poco, si... Pero sabes que tengo fuerza y esto no es nada. Sería aún peor para mi si te resfrías—Respondió esa pelirroja mientras caminaba. Entonces sonrió—Corramos que la lluvia está más fuerte

—¿¡Que!? Espera...—Gritó Soyo, mientras su amiga iba a toda velocidad. La rodeó con los brazos en el cuello para sostenerse mejor, y Kagura no pudo evitar suspirar

Ah, era tan gratificante la lluvia.

Sabía, aun así, que nada cambiaría. Ella seguiría enamorada del idiota. Empero, no tenía en cuenta que el idiota era eso, que estaba mirando a donde no debía y sintiendo algo con quien menos debía. Estar enamorado de alguien a quien no puedes tener no era lo más consolador del mundo, y, aunque supieran que tendrían el corazón roto por enamorarse de esa persona, no cambiaría nada.

.

.

 **Nota de autor: Bueno, antes que nada, gracias por leer (Si has llegado hasta aqui) :D**

 **No suelo escribir yuri, pero, por alguna extraña razón, esta canción me obligó xD**

 **Pensaba hacer continuación, sin embargo, creo que se extendería sin sentido xD**

 **Y sin más, si ven algún error o incoherencia me gustaría que me dijeran D: (Soy algo—muy** **—torpe para corregir)** **Gracias :3**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
